Arcade City
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: In the city known as Arcade, Vanellope was hunted down by it's monarch, King Candy. Hiring eight assasins to kill the Glitch, Vanellope finds herself not only in the middle of a war, but also facing an enemy she never knew she would encounter. Vanellope x Candlehead, other pairing are included. T rating, be warned. Mild language and violence, crossover video game fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Wreck-It Ralph! Lightly inspired by video games such like Batman Arkham City and Arkham Knight by Rocksteady and Batman Arkham Origins by Warner Bros Games Montreal.**

**ARCADE CITY.**

**Story and original character Pixels by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 01: Prologue.**

Sighing softly, Ralph walked out of the prison where he was locked. He was accused of being a criminal known simply as 'The Wrecker'. The attorney by his side was Phoenix Wright.

"Have to say Ralph…sorry I wasn't able to do much when you were locked up. Asked for you have a trial, but…well, Wreck-It Ralph, that was the only evidence the police had against you."

Upset, Ralph sighed again.

"With your record and everything…well you're out and I'm sorry for everything."

Facing Phoenix, Ralph shooked his head.

"Don't worry, it's not you who has to apologize. Why did they free me anyway?"

Sighing softly, Phoenix responded. "The Wrecker attacked again."

"Well I was locked up, so it couldn't be me."

"Of course." Phoenix said.

Shaking hands, Phoenix left Ralph out of the prison, outside, his only friend was there. Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Take care Ralph. Stay out of trouble." Phoenix said and waved goodbye to Felix.

"Sorry Ralph…for doubting you." Felix said.

"It's alright bro." Ralph sighed.

"Let's get to Tapper's to cheer you up, buddy!" Felix said optimistically.

"I could use a beer." Ralph said.

Walking towards the bar, one could have a nice view of the place, the big city of Arcade, capital of the Independent Replublic of Arcade.

It looked like a city of the future.

Big buildings, with companies such as Umbrella or Rocket Industries.

Passing by a wall full of wanted posters.

Ralph could see that the latest bounty placed was the biggest yet.

Noticing the weird cartoon on the poster, Ralph chuckled.

Stopping aswell, Felix asked Ralph. "What is it Ralph?"

"Hey come and look at this buddy, they're looking for a girl with Sharp teeth now. Wow, the bounty is really high."

"Vanellope von Schweetz…aka The Glitch." Felix said.

"The bounty is higher than that other guy, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Someone will be rich if they get to capture them."

They looked at other posters, it had a pixeled cat face, the criminal was known as Pixels, a rebel leading the war against Arcade's monarch, King Candy, the bounty was lower than the first two posters.

Finally the other largest bounty, the lowest of all four was The Wrecker's.

It was recently put there since the criminal attacked not long ago.

"C'mon on Ralph." Felix said and Ralph nodded.

"You're paying right?"

"Of course, my treat!"

Passing by Ralph and Felix, two teenage girls walked down the Street as they chatted about King Candy's latest orders about the Glitch girl.

"If you see her, don't do like last time Candlehead. I don't want to end up in the Fungeon because of you."

Rolling her eyes, the Green haired girl with the cupcake hat with a candle responded. "Whatever, Taffyta."

"Either way, this place is toast. King Candy hired assasins to take care of her."

Sighing softly, Candlehead frowned. "Like if she's an animal."

"Let's not get in the way please!"

"Vanellope…" Candlehead whispered to herself as she walked down the Street, looking down at the floor.

Meanwhile, Ralph and Felix drinked at Tapper's.

They watched the news, the war kept going, rebels kept fighting King Candy's forces, since the fall of Korhal, King Candy has earned a lot of enemies within the country of Arcade.

"Think this is going to end anytime soon? Some people are spreading rumors that rebel forces are gathering here." Felix said.

Then Ralph drinked some. "So what?"

"They're going to evacuate Arcade if that happens Ralph."

"Good, a change of scenery wouldn't bother me a bit."

"Get serious Ralph, things could get worse, much worse."

Getting up, Ralph said. "Going to take a leak man, will be right back." Walking into the bathroom, Ralph did his business and then stepped out of the bar.

There, Ralph relaxed against the wall in that alleyway.

Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of people screaming.

Gasping, Ralph stared at the end of the alleyway as he saw a girl running towards him.

The girl was dressed in a greenish blue jacket, dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt to match, her hair was covered with candies.

"Out of the way man!" The girl screamed as she ran in a rush.

Ralph stepped out of the way, and the girl gasped as she found out there was a wall covering her way.

"There she is!"

"Dang!" The girl said.

"Freeze!" The police spoke, suddenly one of them recognized Ralph.

"Hey that's Ralph! Wreck-It Ralph! She's helping The Glitch!"

Suddenly, Ralph had a nervous look on his face. "What?! I'm not helping her seriously!"

"Sorry man, I'll get you out of here!" Vanellope said as she grabbed Ralph and he screamed as she then surrounded herself in blue cubes and binary codes.

Looking around, Ralph noticed they were teleported to other side of the wall.

Exclaiming, Ralph said. "What the fudge was that?! You're that glitch here!"

In the air, Vanellope pulled some blue screens.

That looked like a keyboard and a screen.

"Bill! Where is the car, you told me long ago that one was on the way!"

The Green Candy on the screen spoke with a rather tired tone.

"It's right around the corner."

Suddenly, a large black car that looked like a tank arrived at the scene.

Making everyone in the Street gasp in surprise.

"What the fudge is this?!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Why do you guys never listen, told you guys to get me a nice colorful car!"

Sighing softly, Bill said.

"The police are nearby, you should drive."

Suddenly, Vanellope asked Ralph. "Look at me and tell me if I'm right, I need a car according to my personality. Do I look like the Batman to you?"

"HUH?!" Ralph asked.

"Over there!" The police screamed.

"We've got to get out of here man!" Vanellope said.

Glitching with Ralph into the car, and they began to drive fast.

While Ralph was terrified, Vanellope laughed. "Look at this! I take my words back man! This car is awesome!"

"Why!? Why do people think I'm helping you! Stop! This is a nightmare, a bad dream!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Wreck-It Ralph! By Disney.**

**ARCADE CITY.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Thanks for the review, since you posted as a guest, will answer you here, glad that I cathed your interest. Sorry for taking so long to update, kinda working on some other fics too. This will be slow. Also, if you don't recognize a video game reference, you can google it.**

**Chapter 02: The Assasins.**

"Think we lost them, here…we will hide here." Vanellope told Ralph as she drove towards a abandoned building.

Still, Ralph was in shock, and didn't spoke much.

Looking up at the site as they parked. Ralph noticed this was Fontaine Futuristics, he recalled that not long ago, the founder disappeared.

Walking down the big Factory, Ralph saw a lot of graffiti. 'Rapture is real! There is something at the sea. Who is Atlas?' After a bit, Ralph sighed and simply punched the wall, breaking it.

"Whoa!" Vanellope said. "Calm down man."

"Calm down!? My life is ruined!" Ralph finally snapped.

"Sorry! Those guys thought you were helping me, it wasn't my fault." Vanellope said softly, rubbing her arm nervously as she took a seat on a old machine.

"Why are they even trying to arrest you anyway?! What did you do?!" Ralph asked, taking a seat aswell. "When I saw your wanted poster I thought you were more…intimidating. But now that I look at you…you're only a girl."

"Only a girl?!" Vanellope raised her voice. "I can put you down man!"

Laughing softly, Ralph responded. "Alright, alright. My bad, but I'm serious, why are they looking for you?"

"Beats me." Vanellope sighed as she looked away. "King Candy always hated me."

"You do realize he wants to kill you for no reason?"

"Well, he's blaming me for being a part of Pixels group."

"Are you?"

"No…I haven't seen Pixels. I mean…I'm curious too, why so suddenly he's hunting me down?" Vanellope sighed.

"Why don't you leave Arcade then?"

"Heh…" Vanellope smirked. "I can't get out of Arcade."

"Why not? Simply leave."

"It's not that simple, it's more complicated than you think. Arcade…is my prison."

"C'mon!" Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever hear yourself?"

"Hehe. So why do people even think you're helping me? That police guy recognized you."

"About that…" Ralph growled. "Have a record…to be honest, I just recently got out of prison. They thought I was…The Wrecker."

"Whoa." Vanellope suspiciously asked. "Are you The Wrecker?"

"What?! Of course not! I was in jail when The Wrecker attacked again!"

"Hmm. Alright." Vanellope smiled. "You don't look like the type of guy that would wreck people the way that psychopath does."

Out of a sudden, Vanellope and Ralph turned around as they heard a noise around the Factory.

"Calm down Ralph, maybe it's the guys who I called." Vanellope said as she pulled a holographic blues creen and asked the program that she called 'Sour Bill' about it. "They got the message right?"

"Identify yourself!" A man in a marine black armor asked, his helmet had a skull drawing on it.

Standing up, Ralph step slowly towards Vanellope, who looked at the guy.

Gulping, Vanellope then asked. "Raynor?"

Suddenly, the guy took off his helmet when Vanellope said his name.

Showing his face towards them with a smile as he placed the gun down.

"Raynor!" Vanellope smiled and ran towards him, hugging the guy, who laughed softly.

"Whoa! Look at you! You're so big now, short girl!"

"You know him?" Ralph asked as he saw the scene.

"Oh sorry! Look, Ralph, this is a friend of mine. His name is James Raynor."

"Just call me Jim." Raynor said as he raised his hand to shake Ralph's, who sighed and shooked hands with Raynor gently.

"You're part of the resistance I assume?" Ralph asked, since he was wearing a Korhal armor.

"That's right, thanks for helping her." Raynor said.

"Actually…I helped him out. They thought he went Turbo." Vanellope said.

"Oh, sorry to hear man."

"It's alright, I'm used to it."

"So…" Vanellope said towards Raynor. "Is it true what happened on Mar Sara?"

"Of course not." Raynor showed a upset face. "That King Candy left me and my team to die. If it wasn't because of Korhal's group, I would be dead."

"Do you know why he's looking for me?" Vanelloped asked.

"Sorry. I don't know. When we heard outside about the bounty on your head, we had to break in Arcade and help you out." Raynor said with a smile.

"Thanks." Vanellope smiled.

"So…if you don't know, and I don't know. The question is still there. King Candy is losing his mind."

"Seems to be that way. I mean…do you think this might have something to do with…Candlehead? Y'know, the girl I was friends with, long ago?"

"Who knows." Raynor said and then used the radio on his hand. "Sir, you can come in now. The perimeter is secured…I want you to meet her."

"Huh?" Vanelloped asked.

Walking forward, a man showed himself, he looked like a high ranked official of Korhal.

"Vanellope…" Raynor said. "Want you to meet the leader of the resistance. Arcturus Mengsk."

"It's a honor, to finally meet you." Mengsk smiled and holded up his hand towards Vanellope.

Nervous, Vanellope shooked Mengsk's hand and smiled.

"We've heard what happened a while back. We'll make sure to keep you safe. The war will end here in Arcade, are you willing to help us out?" Mengsk asked.

"Of course, if Raynor trusts you, I'll help you." Vanellope said.

"Soon, the people will finally see King Candy the way he is. A rotten dictator that it's spending a lot of money to get rid of a girl who has done nothing." Mengsk said.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"He bombed Korhal. There is no other explanation other than his insanity."

"Well." Vanellope then nervously said. "Since you guys lead the resistance out there. Why don't we try to find the one leading the resistance in Arcade? Y'know, Pixels?"

"No." Mengsk said. "Pixels isn't a part of our cause, he doesn't shares our vision."

"But why? He's fighting King Candy too."

Then Raynor interrupted. "Pixels is a terrorist, Vanellope."

"But…that can't be true." Vanellope commented.

"We can't find an ally in a terrorist, Vanellope." Mengsk said. "If you ever see Pixels, please, do not listen to him. Arrest him, for us."

"Why do you guys think that, when Pixels have helped this city?" Vanellope asked.

"Trust us. Please Vanellope, if you ever see Pixels, arrest him. Would you kindly?"

Sighing softly, Vanellope then responded. "Alright then, so what do we do now?"

"We make camp here in Fontaine Futuristics." Mengsk said. "We've heard of a man called Thomas Light, we need to find him. Raynor, how many men do we do have in Arcade?"

"Not enough, sir. I've called Fenix for back, just in case."

Then Vanellope pulled out her holographic screens and told Sour Bill. "Search for Thomas Light."

"On it." Bill said rather softly.

Looking at them, Ralph was even more confused. "What did I got myself into…?" Ralph whispered softly.

Meanwhile, on King Candy's castle, a large barrier was pulled up around it.

Trying to keep people and rebels away.

Then Candlehead walked down the hallway, noticing there was a meeting.

There outside of the main room was someone she knew, Billy Kane.

"What's going on?" Candlehead asked Kane.

"Well…if you want to know. That Candy guy hired a few people to take care of your…friend." Kane said.

"Heard about it…is he serious?"

"Look yourself." Kane said, as he let Candlehead in, a few of the other boys and girls that lived in the castle along Candlehead were there, watching the meeting.

There were quite a few intimidating people in there.

"The Comissioner hired this guys." Kane told Candlehead.

Since Kane worked for Geese Howard, the Comissioner, he was there making sure they had some privacy.

Then King Candy asked Geese.

"You sure this will be enough to kill the Glitch?"

"Don't worry about it." Geese chuckled. "Some of them are the best in the business, others just have good reasons to hunt her down."

Thinking for a bit, Candy nodded. "Tell me about them."

Chuckling softly, Geese begun explaining.

[Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog.]

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik, aka Eggman." Geese Howard introduced the first guy, a large man with a large mustache, shaped like an egg.

"Well known criminal, he's willing to help if King Candy would be kind enough to give him the Chaos Emerald in the museum."

[Poison: Final Fight.]

"Poison, the current leader of the criminal group known as Mad Gear. They are armed with the latest in technology, of course…they're all ilegal weapons."

Pointing at the second assasin, King Candy looked at the barely clothed woman that left little to the imagination.

There were rumors however, that she used to be a man.

[Sander Cohen: Bioshock.]

"Sander Cohen, the well known artist, didn't took him seriously when he approached my office. But he left a few of my men death…posed. He doesn't want money or anything. Well, he simply says he's doing it for artistical porpouses."

Looking at the third assasin, Candy was unsure, he dressed elegantly, but he looked quite insane.

Kinda looked like a hobo, even.

[Eliza: Skullgirls.]

"Eliza, she's a hired assasin that Works for the Medici."

The next assasin was a woman that dressed in a egyptian dress, a few of her bones were exposed.

[Metallica: The Witch and the Hundred Knights.]

"The Witch Metallica, she wants an army."

Dressed in witch clothes, the blonde girl smiled at King Candy who listened to Geese explaining her demands.

[Venom: Guilty Gear.]

"This is Venom, the current head of the Assasins Guild, of all the people here, Venom is the most experienced."

The man had his face covered with his long White hair, that had a blue eye painted in it.

[Oswald, The Shadow Knight: Odin Sphere.]

"This is Oswald, the most powerful knight of the Ringford Kingdom."

The man had White hair, with crimson eyes and a black armor.

"Finally, Hackslash. Another known assasin that Works independently from the Assasins Guild."

The woman was dressed more or less like a ninja, black and blue were her colors, a helmet covered her head, which had two glowing blue eyes.

"Excellent." King Candy said as he then raised his voice.

"Listen! You have one night to kill the Glitch. If you are here, it's because you're confident of your skills as assasins. Are you up to the challenge?! Whoever wins, will be famous, and rich!"

Watching from afar, Candlehead was in shock.

Whispering, Candlehead told to herself. "I've to find Vanellope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on Wreck-It Ralph! By Disney.**

**ARCADE CITY.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, like I said, kinda busy focusing on another fic, but I did planned to write more. Going to complete this since I tried to write this down for quite a while and I finally nailed it. Glad there's someone who's Reading, thanks.**

**Chapter 03: Eggbrain.**

"Listen all, the mad monarch known as King Candy is now hunting down this girl called Vanellope von Schweetz for some reason." Mengsk spoke to his small army that stood proud on Fontaine's Futuristics.

"Whatever that reason is, it's not important, the fact this man has reached his limit, with this decision he has marked his grave."

"This Mad King can no longer lead a country, he can't even lead a city. While our friends fight out there, we need to fight here…in the capital of Arcade. And we will win!"

The army of men cheered at Mengsk's speech, Vanellope chuckled softly from afar, as she had a soda with Raynor.

When the speech was over, Mengsk walked towards Raynor and told the guy softly.

"You'll be in charge of keeping Vanellope safe, alright? You and Fenix, we just called Sector Seven, they will aid us fight King Candy's men."

"Excellent." Raynor said.

Walking back to plan their tactics, Mengsk focuse on other things while Vanellope looked around, trying to find Ralph, but he was nowhere to be seen, then she asked Raynor with concern.

"Hey, have you seen Ralph?"

"No. Last time we spoke, he went to take a leak." Raynor said.

Pulling the holographic screens out, then Vanellope looked for Ralph's code, but he was not in the building.

"Well…he escaped…"

Then Vanellope pulled down her screens and Raynor asked as he watched her walking away.

"Whoa, whoa! Where are you going?"

"Going to look for Ralph man, he's officially a Turbo, if the police finds him he will be arrested and if he's arrested he'll be tortured so they can find my position."

"Shit…never thought it like that." Raynor said.

"Genious, nobody is going to be tortured because of me." Vanellope said with a serious tone.

"You can't leave the building, I can go and look for him. Trust me, just keep yourself close to Raynor, alright? Might be in a Dragoon armor, but there's still plenty of battle left in me hehe!"

"But I'm the only one who track Ralph down! I can see his code." Vanellope responded to Fenix, the man in the Dragoon Armor.

"Dude…if Mengsk finds out you're out of Fontaine Futuristics, he'll freak out." Raynor said.

"That's why you're coming with me, need some backup." Vanellope winked.

"Seriously Vanellope, this is not a game." Raynor said, as they walked towards Vanellope's car, which was a large black vehicle.

Stepping into the vehicle, Vanellope then told Raynor. "Are you coming or not?"

"Hehe, she's starting to sound like a leader." Fenix said.

"Well…if you're out there without us, that would be going against Mengsk's orders." Raynor chuckled and stepped into the car.

They soon left, Mengsk noticed they left, but remained silent for some reason, meanwhile, Ralph walked down the streets.

There were hardly anyone outside, there was a message online that told everyone in Arcade to stay in doors.

Stopping to look at a poster then Ralph noticed that the fight between Little Mac versus Mister Sandman boxing fight for the world circuit championship was cancelled.

"Wow, that little guy went far while I was in prison." Ralph spoke.

Suddenly, Ralph noticed a lot of small drones flying around the city.

Taking cover, Ralph didn't wanted to run into the police, he was now labeled as a Turbo.

Hearing the loud sounds a car, then Ralph looked back and saw the large car that Vanellope had with her when they escaped.

"Oh no!" Ralph said and tried to run away.

"GO AWAY!"

Up in the sky, the drones began to focus on the car and Ralph, they began to make a loud sound.

"Stop there, Ralph! It's dangerous!" Vanellope said as he stopped the car and Ralph then said.

"No! Won't go with you! It's not fair, I wasn't helping you!"

"Come on, if the police sees you, they'll arrest you." Vanellope said and then Raynor raised his voice.

"Better come with us Ralph, you see those things, they're giving our position to someone, there's nowhere safer than with us! Now let's go!"

"NO!" Ralph glared.

Then a large ship flew on top of them, then a robot was thrown down by the ship, a large robot that had a strange shape, like a egg.

"Hehehehe! You're making my job much easier!" The voice of a man was heard in the robot.

"Ralph…" Vanellope said as she took a sword out, a long squared shaped sword that looked like it was made of jaw breaker Candy.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Ralph asked shocked.

"The name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" The man showed himself, while quite a few drones pointed their weapons at them.

"What do you want? Drop your weapons, we have a army." Raynor said.

"Well…was hired by King Candy to bring this Turbo down!" Robotnik said with a laugh.

"You won't hurt Ralph!" Vanellope said.

Laughing, Eggman then said. "Wasn't talking about Ralph, I was talking about you! You're an enemy of the Crown!"

"FIRE!" Eggman screamed.

The drones began to shoot them, the car managed to block the bullets that where shot to Vanellope and Ralph while they took cover.

Typing on the holographic screens then Vanellope began to use the defensive protocol on the car, it was more of a tank, and it armored itself, taking out a canon which began to shoot down the drones.

While Raynor and Fenix took cover, Eggman began to use his robot to try and destroy the tank.

However, it was heavily armored and shoot down one of the robot's arms.

"SHIT! Where did you found that car?!"

When all the drones were down, then Vanellope ran with her sword and slashed one of the robot's legs, bringing it down.

The car then shot the head, and Eggman was pulled out of the robot.

Walking slowly towards Eggman, Vanellope pointed her sword at him and he crawled away.

"Stop right there!"

Nervous, Eggman smiled nervously. "Calm down…let's not…go crazy."

"How many people did King Candy hired?"

"Plenty." Eggman chuckled.

"What do we do? Do we arrest this Eggbrain?" Raynor asked while pointing his gun at the old man, Vanellope shrugged.

Looking at Ralph then Vanellope said.

"Please Ralph…come with us, we're just trying to protect you."

Walking forward, Ralph then said.

"Why are you doing this? You put yourself in danger…why would you risk your life for me? Why?"

"Because you're someone Ralph." Vanellope smiled.

"Hehehe…such a drama…" Eggman laughed while standing up, quickly using a gun he put out to try and kill Vanellope but then something fast and blue came out of nowhere and hit Eggman hard into the wall.

The blue hedgehog then said. "This place isn't safe. You better hide."

"Wow! You're Sonic right?" Vanellope asked.

"That's right. Sonic the Hedgehog. Heard about the bounty on you…there are already a large group of people trying to locate you. You better run."


End file.
